1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting a panel to a chassis of the electrical device.
2. Related Art
An electrical device, such as a computer or a data storage device, typically includes a chassis made of a metallic material. To provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance and for a variety of functional purposes, various plastic panels are used to cover portions of the chassis.
The panel is usually fastened to the chassis with a plurality of screws. This requires a fastening tool such as a screwdriver. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Another conventional way to attach the panel to the chassis involves heating a portion of the panel and the chassis, and then pressing the hot panel and chassis together. After cooling down, the panel is fixed to the chassis. However, the panel is not detachable from the chassis. When either the panel or the chassis requires replacement, the whole combination has to be replaced. This wastes money and resources.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, some panels are mounted with special panel mounting apparatuses. One such apparatus utilizes a sliding panel configuration. However, the ease by which the panel can be removed and reinstalled is adversely affected by interference between the panel and its corresponding chassis. Other panel mounting apparatuses utilize a detachable clip configuration that allows the panel to be unhooked and then removed from the chassis. However the detachable clips are prone to break, and the panel requires precise alignment before it is reinstalled on the chassis.
Therefore, an improved panel mounting apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for readily and conveniently installing and removing a panel onto and from a chassis of an electrical device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a panel mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a chassis and a panel. The chassis comprises a front wall. A pair of generally symmetrical arcuate slots is respectively defined in the front wall at opposite sides of a symcenter that is at a middle of the front wall. A cutout is defined in the front wall at an end of each slot. A pair of through holes is defined in the front wall more distant from the symcenter than the slots respectively. The panel comprises a pair of posts and a pair of pins projecting from a main face thereof, respectively corresponding to the slots and the through holes of the front wall. Each post comprises a hook at an end thereof. The posts are extended through the cutouts. The panel is then rotated so that the posts slide along the slots. The pins snappingly engage in the through holes of the front wall, and the hooks of the posts engage with the front wall at ends of the slots. The panel is thereby securely mounted to the front wall of the chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: